supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Edith
How Edith joined the Tourney As with her sisters, not much is known about Edith's life before the events of Despicable Me. Just that some time in her life, she and her sisters ended up in an orphanage. Lee Chaolan, the owner of the orphanage, was a strict ruler, exploiting the orphans she was supposed to be taking care of. Edith and her sisters were no exception. The three of them were forced to spend most of their days walking around selling boxes of cookies, only to be belittled by Lee Chaolan upon their return to the orphanage, regardless of how well they did or didn't do. Every night they prayed for someone to adopt them. Special Attacks Hyper Punch (Neutral) This move consists of Edith throwing an powerful punch, with her fist engulfed in flames shaped like a falcon. Edith has to announce it with a "Hyper...PUNCH!" every time she uses it, making it even more predictable. Edith Illusion (Side) This attack sends Edith darting forward with outrageous speed. Mega Jump Punch (Up) Edith jumps up diagonally with more vertical range than horizontal; if the attack strikes an enemy during the jump, coins fly out of the enemy, and the foe receives multiple hits for up to about 12% damage. The last hit of the attack deals a little knockback, but it can Star KO opponents if used near the upper Blast Line. Reflector (Down) Edith creates a pink hexagonal energy field which acts as a shield, and deflects any projectile from any angle (with the exceptions of Hyper Smashes and Final Smashes). Negative Zone X (Hyper Smash) Edith dances, and a large, greenish-tint void surrounds her. Inside the void, the colors of the environment, the other characters inside the void, and Edith herself become inverted. Opponents caught in the void fall victim to all sorts of afflictions given out randomly to opponents. Edith dances and chants for the first few seconds of the Hyper Smash, but is unaffected by the Negative Zone X (except a minor decrease in speed while still being faster than most other characters) when she's done. Even if Edith is knocked out, the Hyper Smash does not immediately end. Using this move while over the edge may result in an SD as the zone sinks until Edith's dance is finished and while he is dancing he cannot move. If opponents are caught in the Negative Zone X, they become open targets as Edith charges his foes and knocks them off the stage. Edith Finale (Final Smash) This consists of Edith launching a powerful two-streamed blast of fire, which hits many times. It expands vertically as it moves away from Edith. As the blast moves away from her, opponents that come in contact with the vortex are knocked slightly to the side, and are thus forced to travel with it. Opponents that are in the center of the vortex are more easily trapped by it. Victory Animations #Edith looks at a rock and asks "Can I drink this?". #Edith bows with her hand extended while commenting "It's dark in here...". #Edith says "What does this do?", then she pushes a button that opens a trap door below everyone that applauds her, causing her opponents to scream their Star KO scream. Trivia *Edith wasn't confirmed at the same time her adoptive father was confirmed for the game, but she was confirmed alongside her sisters/ *Edith is the only Dispicable Me character who causes impact on the game's Results Screen. *Edith's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival happens to be Lee Chaolan, who works at the Kyoto International School, whereas her Tourney 2 second rival is also Lee. Wild Fang is her midgame opponent, also in Tourney 2. Category:Despicable Me characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen